


The Only Exception

by Lovelyj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Sungjin proposed to Wonpil and Wonpil couldn’t respond.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song, Only Exception by Paramore.
> 
> Only Exception on repeat while writing. I’m not confident with my writings due to probable bad vocabulary but I hope you can finish it.

The picture of marriage isn’t something that Wonpil would ever imagine. He never thought he’d ever want to get married. Among the things in this world, marriage is the least he’d ever want to do. He never believed in love that would last however today, here is the person he love kneeling right in front of him, surrounded by his family and friends who looks like have helped him with the event. Sungjin pulled the cover of the little box he’s holding and there it is, a shining silver ring is greeting him.

Fear grew in his heart. Wonpil loves Sungjin. He loves him.. but can he really love him for the rest of his life? Will Sungjin love him for the rest of his life? Is he really sure about this? What if he regrets it?

He remembered how his parents divorced when he was very young. His dad told him this, “Wonpil, when you grow up, choose someone who won’t just love you but who will understand you as well, so that you won’t have to go through things like this. I’m sorry son, we failed as your parents”

Why does Wonpil have to do that? What’s so great about marriage that he needs to find someone who will understand him? Why can’t he just stand for himself?

One day, Wonpil came home from school, too excited to tell his mom that he topped the exam. He was about to knock her room but he heard a sniffling sound inside. He quietly knocked his mother’s room instead and he saw her wiping her tears. She smiled at him, tears still visible from her eyes. Wonpil sat on the bed beside his mom.  
“What happened mom? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I’m just.. thinking of your dad”  
She answered with hesitant  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I miss him”  
“If you do, then why did broke up?”  
She gave a faint smile once more to her son. Tears forming once again in her eyes.  
“There are things that just doesn’t work out, Wonpil. When you grow up, you should love someone who will love you as much as you do”

Love. How will he even know? Do you weigh that? Do you see that? Can you solve it by math? No you can’t! How can you find someone who will love you like you do? Can we just not do that? Love ruined them, why does he have to make the same mistake as well?

At that time, Wonpil swore he will never trust love. He isn’t dumb, eventually emotions can win but even if he falls for someone, that’s it. He will never give his everything because true love don’t exist.

Wonpil stared at Sungjin for a long time, Sungjin looks so sure and everyone is anticipating. Just because they saw how the two of them grow from their relationship doesn’t mean they can expect. Wonpil’s about to cry, he doesn’t want to say yes but he doesn’t want to hurt Sungjin.

Sungjin realized why Wonpil is taking too long, he can see the uncertainty in his eye. Earlier Sungjin was nervous due to excitement but right now, he is nervous due to fear. His eyes begged Wonpil to take the ring and say ‘yes’ but Wonpil don’t. Tears fell from Wonpil’s eye “I’m sorry. I can’t” Sungjin froze from his position and everyone gasped. It took him a whole minute before he was able to turn his head to where the love of his life left.

Wonpil was twenty when he found his first love, it was nice, he liked dating his first love that it took them one year in the relationship but he knows it will not last because that’s how love is and so he enjoyed it while it last up until one day they decided to go on their ways. He was right. Love comes and love leaves. It’s too easy to understand the concept and that is why it didn’t hurt that much when they separated because he knew the ending already.

The second person didn’t last for long, Wonpil got bored and just like his usual self, he thinks spending his time with with someone whose not worth to spend with is a waste of time and energy. That person wanted him to end his contract with his work to move to a different place. Wonpil didn’t like the idea, that person is not even worth a risk and so they broke up, that person apologized and told him that they don’t have to do it but Wonpil got pissed and that’s the end of it. A few months later, Wonpil was promoted from his job. He’s happy, he knew it. No person is ever worth the risk.

Wonpil was never lonely. Being alone is something that he enjoys. He doesn’t get why people are too afraid to eat in a restaurant, to shop or to walk alone. Being alone is the best, no restriction, no plans, you can just do whatever you want and he’s always contented with that.

Wonpil cried and locked himself to his room. He never felt so much pain as he did right now. He never thought Sungjin will think of their future. Sungjin doesn’t seem to be that kind of person and he expected it, just like anyone else, for him to leave when the time comes.

Sungjin and Wonpil has been dating for two years already. In his 27 years of existence, Sungjin is the third person and also the longest relationship he ever had. Sungjin met Wonpil at a blind date where both of them doesn’t even want to go to. They had no idea how they will start a conversation but it just happened anyway and without noticing the time they had been talking for four hours already. At that time Sungjin thought it would be worth a try and Wonpil didn’t mind, he enjoyed Sungjin’s company, maybe its fine. But that’s where everything went wrong.

Wonpil’s phone keeps ringing. He doesn’t want to know whose calling, he doesn’t want to pick up. He laid down on his bed, reflecting on the days he spent with Sungjin. He is regretting a lot more than he should’ve been, not because he turned down Sungjin but for hurting him and for sure Sungjin is crying much more than him right now.

He heard a knock on his door.  
“Wonpil-ah, can we talk about this?”  
He immediately sat up. Its Sungjin. He hesitated for a while but he decided that he should not take too long, its not right for him to make Sungjin confuse.  
“I’m coming.”  
Wonpil opened the door and met Sungjin’s red and puffy eyes. He’s been crying and it hurts Wonpil, he wants to comfort him but he couldn’t, not with this situation.

Wonpil led Sungjin to his bed. They both sit there in a bit of a distance. Both head down low.  
“Why?” Sungjin asked in a low tone.  
“I’m sorry”  
“I thought we’re okay. I thought you love me”  
“I love you but I don’t want to marry you or anyone”  
Sungjin stared at Wonpil, trying to comprehend what he is saying. Wonpil can feel him staring but he didn’t bother looking up.  
“My parents are divorced, you know that. My dad cheated on my mom. My dad told me, mom doesn’t understand him and that’s why he looked for someone else, it was just a mistake he said but I don’t believe that. It was a choice he could’ve avoided but he did not. My mom cried every night even after they divorced. I wasn’t sad for mom or dad, I thought divorce was the right thing to do as well. I’m not also defending my mom, I believe its her fault as well because if they really loved each other then they will not end up doing things they shouldn’t have done in the first place”  
“What does it have to do with us?!”  
Sungjin’s voice raised a bit and Wonpil finally looked at him.  
“It doesn’t have to do with us, it had something to do with me! The failed marriage of my parents made me realized a lot of things. Marriage is a foolish thing. After a few years of being together, both will find what you both lack and you’ll get bored and you’ll start to argue, you’ll get tired of each other and one will end up cheating because the other won’t try to understand. You may love me right now but after a few years, how can you be so sure?”  
“Why do you say that? Have you even try?!”  
“Try?! Why do I have to try? Is it even worth risking for when we already know the end of it?!”  
“How do you even know—“  
“That’s enough Sungjin. Its time to end this”  
“No! We are not ending it! I won’t let you go like this!”  
Wonpil stood up. He just want to leave the room but Sungjin held him by the wrist and they are facing each other now. Wonpil’s angry and Sungjin feared that. Wonpil is so stubborn, he knows that and once he decides on something he is determined to do that, he always let Wonpil have his way but not this time, no.  
“Wonpil-ah, fine! I understand your opinion but look at me. We’ve been together for more than two years, you know me now even by the back of you hand, do you really think I will change into whatever you think it is?! I love you so much that I’m so willing to be with you for the rest of my life. I’ve never been so sure in my entire life until I met you Wonpil. When we first met, do you remember? I told you I wasn’t interested with dating but I ended up dating you still because I thought.. I-I”  
Sungjin took a deep breath, he is trying his best not to cry right now but he can’t help it. It really hurts because he loves Wonpil too much. Tears streamed down without control but he continued to speak.  
“Because I thought I can trust you with my heart. I never met someone like you Wonpil. You are the best thing that ever came to my life. I’m so happy that I have met you but is it just me? Am I the only one who’s happy? Am I the only one who’s excited?”  
“Sungjin, its not like that. I—“  
“Are you really risking our relationship because of your doubts? Can’t you just trust me with this? I promise.. I will love you for the rest of our lives”  
“You don’t know that Sungjin”  
“You don’t know it too Wonpil”  
With that, Wonpil kept his mouth   
shut, eyes shaken. He hates to admit that Sungjin’s got a point but no. He can’t.  
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore Sungjin. Leave.”  
“I don’t want to”  
“Leave”  
“No! Until you acknowledge what I said, no!”  
“Fine! You are also right! But that doesn’t mean it will change anything. It won’t change my mind, Sungjin”  
“I’ll leave today but I’ll be back tomorrow. Please think about it. Please”

Sungjin walked out of the door and finally Wonpil let out a breathe.  
Once again, tears formed from his eye, he sincerely liked Sungjin but his feelings will never blind his decisions, he still believes that its not worth a risk. Right?

The next day Wonpil heard a knock on his door.  
“Wonpil” A female voice he knows so well. Wonpil opened his door with no hesitation.  
“Hey mom” Wonpil faintly smiled.  
“Hey son. How are you?”  
“I’m fine. I’m sorry about last night”  
His mom shook her head.  
“No, don’t be sorry. I know its mine and your dad’s fault. I’m supposed to be sorry”  
Tears welled up from Wonpil’s eyes. He hates to hear his mom apologizing for something that has nothing to do with her. They may be the main reason but they did not told Wonpil to lose faith on marriage, on love. It was all of his decision.  
“No, you don’t have to. Its me who gave up on marriage, its not your fault”  
“But—“  
“Mom, its my choice. I chose to live life this way”  
“Aren’t you having a hard time right now? You love Sungjin”  
“I do but that will never affect my decisions. I will be okay in time”  
“How about Sungjin?”  
“I— I don’t know. I already talked to him. I—“  
“You don’t have to follow your mind Wonpil. Sometimes being reckless is fine too, who knows what tomorrow will bring. Let’s say it will not end in a good term but at least you loved him with all your heart, you did your best and there’s no regret however if you let him go right now when you still love each other, like this”  
Tears started falling from his eyes and his mom carefully wiped his tears.  
“Like this Wonpil. Like this tears. You love him. Will you really live in regret instead?”  
“I don’t know mom. I don’t want to take a risk”  
“You are afraid right now but if you put an exception for Sungjin, you will be happy. He loves you Wonpil, trust him. Its not a dangerous risk, its a risk way to happiness son and the end? Don’t think about it. Its just a part of our lives”  
Wonpil cried even harder and his mom pulled him into a hug. He cried over her shoulder while she rub her hands at his back to comfort his son.

That night Sungjin came, he quietly get inside and Wonpil guided him to his kitchen. Wonpil cooked a little bit for Sungjin, the thing he learned over the years he spent with him.  
Sungjin is already on his seat. Wonpil is placing the food on the table.  
“Wonpil, I have no appetite”  
“Okay. Then don’t eat”  
Wonpil started taking back the food but Sungjin turned Wonpil to face him and Wonpil stopped from what he is doing. Right now, Sungjin is looking up to Wonpil, they are side by side. Wonpil’s standing in front of him.  
“What are you doing now?”  
“Putting everything on the refri—“  
“Wonpil”  
“What do you want to hear?”  
“I want to understand your actions right now. Don’t confuse me. I’m about to go crazy. Really”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Don’t say that. You don’t mean it”  
“I mean it. I said I’m sorry”  
“It will not do anything”  
“It will”  
Wonpil leaned down and attached his lips to Sungjin. Sungjin felt his body temperature surge up, heart thumping fast. As if its his first kiss, as if it’s their first kiss. Wonpil detached their lips and he looked at Sungjin for a few more seconds before kneeling down in both of his knees. Sungjin, still in a state of shock couldn’t utter a single word however his eyes follows him and this time, Sungjin is looking down.  
“Where’s the ring?”  
Wonpil softly asked. Sungjin quickly search through his pockets until he felt the box. He showed it to Wonpil and Wonpil took it from his hand and opened it. The silver ring is still there, shining prettily. Wonpil picked it up and put it in his own ring finger. It fits. Wonpil held both of Sungjin’s hand.  
“My mom came by earlier this morning. She told me to make an exception for you because you love me” Wonpil chuckled quietly before his face turned serious again. “We talked about me, about them, about us. I realized, I was being selfish. At the first place, it was my fault that we came here, that yesterday happened. I’m sorry if I think that way. If I never thought of a future with you. I was just dumb and afraid to be hurt but I know now that I don’t want to regret anything. I love you and forgive me if I didn’t knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you Park Sungjin”  
Again, tears streamed from Sungjin’s face but this time, its because of the overwhelming amount of joy. Wonpil carefully wiped Sungjin’s tears as if he’s the most fragile thing in this world. Sungjin held his hand once more.  
“Then let me ask you once again. Can I really spend the rest of my life with you?”  
This time, Wonpil’s tears started to fall, he took a deep breath before he said.. “Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out after going to a beach, watching the morning skies, playing music on my playlist then I suddenly thought of Day6, then Wonpil, then Sungjin.
> 
> I’m sorry if you think I wasn’t able to give justice in the end, I took me a long time to find a defense for Sungjin because I don’t also believe in the form of marriage but I want my SungPil to live a happily ever after (because I love them) so I hope its fine ㅠㅠ.
> 
> Tbh, I’m very satisfied of the outcome.


End file.
